


Bitch in Heat

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, some shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin loves Damian, he really does. But he'll always be weak for <i>Robin</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch in Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The theme was "shadows"! ... We're just going to pretend it's a little more relevant.
> 
> Anyway, here I am unwilling to let go of my tattooed-and-pierced older Colin HC.

Colin stared up, his knees pushing against the hardwood floor beneath him. His room felt too hot, despite that the window was still open. He wanted to suck in a breath, but his throat felt closed up, tight and constricting-

 

All because of the way Damian was looking down at him. Despite his  _ mask _ Colin could imagine his eyes, and the firm line of his mouth helped portray just how damn  _ serious _ he was.

 

“I gave you an order,” he said, and Colin swallowed thickly, turning his gaze down from Damian’s face. He stared forward, faced with the crotch of Damian’s suit, before he leaned forward, nuzzling against it. He sighed, shaking as he turned, rubbed his cheek against it, before opening his mouth, licking up until he met the fabric of Damian’s suit. Damian continued to watch, not moving, the shadows playing over his dark skin, over the typically vibrant colors of his suit. “Open it.”

 

Colin reached up, worked at Damian’s utility belt. He’d undone it countless times, knew every lever to press to make sure it didn’t shock him. Once it was open he guided it away, set it carefully on the floor, like he had to worry about waking his roommates if it clattered loudly.

 

He didn’t. He was utterly  _ alone _ .

 

He reached up, got his hands under Damian’s tunic and opened the leggings to his suit. He tugged them down, just to the juncture of Damian’s thighs, before leaning forward, pressing his mouth to the hot bulge his cock and balls left, in his briefs.

 

He wasn’t wearing a cup. Colin shivered over that, and Damian reached down, one gloved hand sinking into his long hair. It had been in a ponytail when Colin went to sleep, and now the hair tie had fallen down, rested towards the center of his shoulder blades with little hair left beneath it at all. Damian tugged, and Colin opened his mouth, sucked at one of his balls and got his briefs wet with his spit. Damian shivered, the thick material of his gloves scrapping Colin’s scalp.

 

“That’s it Wilkes,” he mumbled, as Colin moved, got the other in his mouth. The cotton made his tongue feel dry, but he didn’t care- he had his hands fisted, resting against his thighs as his nails dug into his palms. He leaned forward slightly, whined despite his full mouth, his cock throbbing in his boxer briefs. The head left a small wet patch, but Damian was ignoring that- even though Colin  _ knew _ he was well aware- completely, too wrapped up in what Colin was doing. “My cock too,” Damian nearly growled, and Colin moved, tongue licking up before he reached up again, got his fingers beneath the waistband of Damian’s briefs and tugged them down.

 

His cock bobbed free, brushed Colin’s mouth, and he let out a small breath. He stared up past it, caught Damian looking down,  _ watching _ him behind shadows and that mask- and god, it really wasn’t Damian, it was  _ Robin _ -

 

And he was tugging Colin’s face in, until his cock rubbed past his cheek. “Suck.” A single word, but Colin was shuddering. He wrapped one hand around Damian’s thick shaft, stroking back to ease his foreskin off his sensitive cockhead, before his tongue stuck out, lapped underneath it. Damian sighed, but still guided Colin’s head forward, until his mouth opened. Colin groaned, his jaw aching from the stretch- and he should be  _ used _ to it, lord knows he sucked Damian off enough, but somehow his  _ body _ felt so into this, was acting like it didn’t know the stretch his cock required.

 

“That’s it,” Damian breathed, guiding his mouth, watching as Colin’s lips darkened. He looked up with those green eyes, the hand not holding Damian’s cock reaching down to palm himself. The moment he did, the moment he let out a relieved groan, Damian was thrusting over his tongue, forcing his cock to the back of Colin’s throat.

 

Colin pulled off, turning away and coughing, the hand between his own legs reaching out and splaying on the floor, helping to keep his balance.

 

“I did not say you could touch yourself,” Damian said, shifting slightly. His cape fell over his shoulders, the golden looking tarnished and inky in the dark, and Colin looked up, gasping for breath. Damian inclined his head, looking him over, before reaching down, getting a hand around his wrist and squeezing, until Colin released his cock. “Strip,” he said, and Colin just blinked, stared up at him. Damian’s frown grew. “Do not make me tell you again.”

 

Colin stood up, felt his legs shaking. Damian looked every bit the Bat his blood claimed he was, and none the  _ bird _ he still portrayed. He seemed endlessly large despite that they were about the same height, and truly, Colin understood the  _ terror _ the name  _ Robin _ could cause.

 

He grasped his tshirt, tugged it over his head and dropped it. Damian tipped his head down, obviously dragging his eyes over each small cut of muscle to Colin’s skin, over the endless pictures that decorated his body. Colin reached down, hooked his fingers in his underwear and dragged them down his thighs, bending slightly so they could fall down his legs. He stepped out of them, acutely aware that he was hard, and trying to damn hard to ignore it.

 

Damian, however, was not ignoring it in the slightest. He smirked like the devil, like the  _ true _ demon, and folded his arms. “Did you like having me fuck your throat that much, Wilkes?” Colin shivered, and Damian jerked his head towards the bed. “Get on it.”

 

Colin scrambled for it, climbing onto the bed- also aware that Damian was staring at his ass, before he turned, settled back against the pillows. Damian walked to the foot of it, heavy footsteps, pausing and reaching up, catching his glove in his teeth. He tugged it off, tossed it to the floor, and reached down to wrap his bare hand around his own cock.

 

“Open yourself up for me,” he said, his hand moving so damn slowly. Colin stared, wide eyed and heart in his throat- but  _ fuck _ if he’d ever say no to a command from Robin.

 

He reached over to his nightstand, tore the drawer open and pulled out his bottle of lube. He poured some onto his fingers, leaning back and spreading his legs, watching as Damian’s hand paused, his thumb teasing over his cockhead.

 

“Come now,” Damian said, and Colin could just see the white of his teeth. “Do not make me wait.”

 

Colin swallowed thickly, digging his heels into his blanket as he eased his fingers down, past his cock, his balls. He pushed two in, tipping his head back as he worked them quickly, not wasting time. He was  _ good _ at getting himself open fast- and maybe it came from  _ way _ too many nights of practice since he first discovered this was a thing he could do, that felt  _ good _ -

 

But regardless, Damian was watching behind that mask, still teasing his cockhead. Colin shifted, spread his thighs more, and Damian hummed.

 

“Desperate?”

 

A thick swallow. “Maybe,” Colin admitted, twisting his fingers, curling them- purposefully missing his prostate, despite how badly he wanted to rub against it. He could get off like that, he’d brought himself off so many damn times-

 

Maybe someday he’d wonder if he spent half his damn life getting off, because it probably  _ was _ too damn often, but he just couldn’t care.

 

Damian twisted his hand around his cockhead, before finally easing it back down. “Get on your knees. I want your head on the bed.”

 

Colin groaned, pulled his fingers out and shifted. He turned, dug his knees into the bed and raised his ass, easing down to brace himself on one shoulder. He reached back, got his hand between his legs and pushed his two slick fingers back into his body, just as Damian crawled onto the bed. He reached out, grasped at Colin’s ass with his gloved hand, the sharp edges biting into pale, freckled skin. Colin gasped, and Damian pulled, forcing Colin’s hole exposed as he picked the lube up off the bed.

 

“Want you wet,” he offered, flipping the cape up again and pouring it down over Colin’s fingers. “Hold yourself open.” Colin shivered, scissored his fingers and held himself as best as he could, the lube sliding over his fingers, into him. He whined, and Damian smirked- Colin could hear it in his voice. “That’s it. Wet like a bitch in heat.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Colin gasped, trying to roll his hips. His cock was dripping onto his bed, precum sliding down it, coating the curved C-bar in his piercing. Damian chuckled, this dark rumble from his chest, before Colin heard him rustling around- and then he was leading over him, forcing his hand out of the way and replacing his fingers swiftly with his cock. Colin gave a sharp cry, shaking as Damian didn’t give him even a  _ breathe _ to adjust- was quick to pull back and slam into his body again.

 

The hand on his ass cheek continued to hold him open, and Colin  _ knew _ Damian was watching this way his ass took his cock, how he could disappear completely in Colin and he’d just  _ take it _ .

 

“Nnh- Dames-  _ Dames _ ,” Colin was shaking, and he wanted to touch himself but god, he didn’t trust his balance. His toes dug into his blanket, and he felt Damian’s bare hand on the base of his back, rubbing up over freckles and tattoos.

 

“Damian’s not here,” his lover offered, his voice wicked and vile. “Beg  _ better _ , Wilkes.”

 

Colin let his mouth fall open, could feel wet on his chin as he panted, barely able to swallow. “ _ Robin _ ,” he corrected, and was rewarded with a sharp thrust, hitting right up against his prostate.

 

“ _ Better _ .”

 

“Ro-Robin  _ please _ .” Colin shuddered, squirming, finally getting one hand back, only able to get his fingertips to play over his slick cockhead. “ _ Can I come _ ?”

 

Damian leaned over him, blanketed Colin with his cape, enveloping him like the shadows of his room. “Howl for me, and maybe I’ll allow it.”

 

And Colin  _ did _ . He screamed with each thrust, squeezing his eyes shut and letting the corners wet, cried out for  _ Robin _ and pleaded incoherently. Babbled noises and pleas because his body was on fire and he just wanted  _ relief _ .

 

Damian leaned over him, reached out with his gloved hand, and clamped it over the back of Colin’s neck. He dug in, holding him  _ down _ , baring his teeth as he gave up any  _ idea _ of a rhythm, and simply fucked Colin like he wanted him to be an inch from death. Colin felt frantic, burning- was screaming and  _ screaming _ and his voice was hoarse already, throat raw, but  _ fuck _ he felt powerless, felt owned and so damn small-

 

He came as his fingertips continued to rub over his cockhead, hot splashes of cum onto his palm and wrist. He shuddered, crying out to his Robin, and Damian’s thrusts turned quick and shallow, riding out Colin’s orgasm and then giving his own gasp, squeezing the back of his neck tighter when he came himself.

 

Colin slumped, his cheek pressed to the bed, shaking when Damian pulled out. He collapsed down when the other man wasn’t holding him, stretching out and feeling a mess and not caring at all.

 

There were a few blissful moments where he was alone, like that- and then the bed was dipping, and Damian was stretching out next to him, his bare hand rubbing up along the knots of his spine.

 

“Beloved?” he whispered, and the bite, the feral edge to his voice was completely gone. Colin didn’t say anything, just shifted, turned so he could face Damian and rested his opposite cheek on the bed. “What do you need from me?”

 

Colin shrugged, a lazy smile crossing his space. “Nothin’,” he said- and god, was  _ that _ his voice? It was wrecked and scratchy and barely there. He hadn’t realized he’d screamed that badly. “Don’t need much to come outta that space.”

 

He was lucky, falling into any sort of  _ subspace _ was typically pretty easy for him to come out of- unlike Damian, who needed far more time, who needed an endless array of aftercare that Colin loved to give.

 

Damian nodded, still rubbing his back, studying the shadows along his spine, when Colin added, “That was hot.”

 

Damian snorted, rolling his eyes. “Glad you approve. It was… not as difficult as I first thought it would be.”

 

“What? Wrecking my ass?” Colin grinned. “Glad I don’t have to pull your leg for that darling.”

 

Damian smacked his ass, and Colin simply lifted it, like he was asking for  _ more _ . Damian huffed, sitting up and folding his arms, his cape draping over him, blanketing him and making him seem his size again- not the great beast he had been, when Colin was on his knees. “That is not what I meant… exactly.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Colin shifted, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. “You, uh… staying?”

 

“Of course.” Damian leaned over, kissed the bridge of Colin’s nose, before settling back, pulling his other glove off. “I am not on patrol tonight. The costume was purely for your  _ pleasure _ , beloved.”

 

Colin kept his dreamy, cheesy grin. God, did he love this guy- and the fact that Damian  _ understood _ what that stupid suit did to him. He loved Damian, truly- but he’d always be weak for Robin.  _ Always _ .

 

“How’d I ever land someone as good as you?” Colin asked, splaying a hand on his belly and easing it down, thumb rubbing over the tiny  _ abuse _ he had tattooed, near his pelvis. Damian glanced down, following the motion.

 

Damian didn’t answer, instead- “That tattoo is tacky.”

 

“Pfft, you don’t complain every time you drag your mouth over it.” Damian’s cheeks flushed a deep red, and Colin grinned. “OR when you’re pressing your ass right back against it.”

 

“-tt-” He glanced away, looking  _ indignant _ , and suddenly they were back to usual, the power dynamic dissolved and lost between them.

 

Thier natural state that Colin  _ loved _ .

 

“Oh stop pouting,” Colin said, still rubbing that tattoo. “You’re in your suit but your dick is out and you’re sitting on my bed. It’s really just comical.”

 

A pillow landed over Colin’s face before he could even  _ move _ .

 

“You are making me reconsider staying.” Colin shoved the pillow off him, tossing it at Damian- who caught it. Colin shrugged, giving him one more smile- the real kind, the playful kind, and Damian was leaning over him again, bracing a hand by his shoulder and kissing one of his cheeks. “Shall we clean you up?”

 

“Yeah, probably a good idea…” Colin pushed up when Damian tried to pull back, caught a quick kiss on Damian’s mouth. “Dames?”

 

“Hmm?” He was still hovering close, looking like he was contemplating another kiss.

 

“Thanks for playing along.”

 

That earned him a smile- a real  _ Damian Wayne _ smile with the devil in the edges, but charming through and through. “Anytime, beloved.” He leaned back down, and added in a hot whisper against Colin’s ear, “Robin is always here when is bitch wants him.”

 

Colin choked, and okay- maybe he wasn’t going to clean up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my favorite bit was actually the 2 seconds where they were just dorks at the end...


End file.
